


yeah, i'm gonna kiss you

by Teddydora



Series: rocksalt one shots [2]
Category: Royals Series - Rachel Hawkins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, i love these girls, slight nudity but still mostly pg13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: She had just gotten her P.E. shirt off though when her girlfriend burst through the door.“Sorry! Sorry!” She cried, covering her eyes with the sleeve of one of those ridiculous hoodies with puns that she always wore. They were so cute on her.Millie accidentally walks in on Flora while she's changing
Relationships: Flora Baird/Millie Quint
Series: rocksalt one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123727
Kudos: 17





	yeah, i'm gonna kiss you

Flora hated her new roommate. She didn’t care about horses or anything and she missed Quint and her rocks and her hair and her stupid jokes.

They really got moved at the wrong time, didn’t they? The moment they start dating and they can’t stay in the same room anymore. 

Fortunately the twelve year old was gone, off in class, or at least away and she had privacy to change without feeling creeped out by her wide-eyed staring or unsettled by her incessant chatter about horses and bridles and saddles. She talked entirely too much for Flora’s taste.

She had just gotten her P.E. shirt off though when her girlfriend burst through the door. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” She cried, covering her eyes with the sleeve of one of those ridiculous hoodies with puns that she always wore. They were so cute on her. 

Flora felt a blush creep its way up her neck but tried to force it down. It was fine, this was hardly the first time she had been shirtless in front of Millie. Hell, she was still wearing a bra!

“Quint, it’s fine, it's nothing you haven’t seen before.” 

“Um, okay.” Millie lifted her arm away from her face. Her face was bright red. “Sorry I- I was just wanting-” She didn’t even move her eyes away from Flora.

Technically it was the same as the horse girl was but when Millie was doing it, Flora didn’t feel creeped out or objectified. She felt more… pleased. She liked Millie staring at her and she wanted it to do more. Still, making her blush even further would be more fun.

“Why are you staring at me so much?” Millie was puce now, Flora noticed with vindication. 

“I- Uhh I’m grading you! Yes, you’re getting graded. Congratulations! You get an A.”

Well. That wasn’t exactly one Flora had heard before. Also did she say an A? Only an A? A measly A?

“I deserve an A+ and you know it, bitch.” Millie raised an eyebrow and turned her head to the side, all confidence now, embarrassment gone completely. 

“I’ll give you extra credit work if you want that A+.”

“What do I need to do?”

“Give me a kiss.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, credit to @wlw-prompts on tumblr for the prompt  
> Tell me what you thought! Comments and kudos make my day  
> My blog is @princessflorabaird if you wanna check it out  
> i got the title from l.o.v.e. me by hayley kiyoko


End file.
